


Foreplay

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his lover engage in some foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

I had learned early in our relationship that John had a very wicked mouth.

He loved to tease me with it.

He trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck when I raised my head to give him better access.

I moaned when he nibbled on my ear lobe.

“Why an escort?” was breathed in the shell of my ear.

It was a question that didn’t need an answer. It was part of the foreplay.

Desire washed over me and I strained against the firm hold he had on my hands.

“Why a cop?” I countered in a husky whisper that made him pause.

He looked up. His eyes sparkled with unsuppressed mirth. He smirked.

I shivered.

Kisses were trailed up the other side of my neck and I felt his teeth nibble on my other ear lobe.

“Why not?” was breathed in my other ear.

He let go of my hands and they found their way into his reddish-gold hair. I pulled his head down and devoured his mouth to stop his teasing.

No other words were exchanged between us. We had other more effective means of communicating.


End file.
